Rockin' With the Akatsuki
by RockerGirlAnime314
Summary: Taylor and Deanna try to spend a regular girls day out, but that takes a turn for the hilarious when they meet the Akatsuki, a new band at the top of the charts. Now their lives will change forever. "Wait, you guys are the band? I thought you were just the opening act. Oops."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my second Akatsuki story :) If you loved Why the Heck are the Akatsuki Here? As Kids! you will loved this story too. I hope you love it! Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: This Was Supposed to be a Girls Day!

"Hey Taylor lets go in this store," a brunette laughed pulling her friend in a random clothing store.

The other brunette frowned, "Deanna you don't have to pull so hard."

"Sorry," Deanna laughed scratching the back of her head.

Taylor had red-brown eyes that turn red when she's angry, curly brown hair that reaches past her shoulders, and tan skin. She is of average height. She was wearing a purple Regular Show shirt that said "Ooooooooh Yeauh" with Mordecai and Rigby waving their arms, rinse skinny jeans, black knee high boots, and her lucky black scarf. Deanna had light brown eyes, long, straight, dark brown hair, and was short for her age. She was wearing a snap back hat, an Adventure Time shirt, basketball shorts, and Nike shoes she borrowed from Taylor.

"You know… you could actually find some cute clothes in here," Taylor said to Deanna who was currently comparing shirts.

She smiled, "Yeah I know. I've been trying to get to this store for months! I've been online though."

Taylor looked at Deanna as she picked up a flashy short dress gave a sly smile, "Who are you trying to get all dressed up for hmm?"

Deanna smirked, "Hey, I wear what I want dammit. I don't need anyone's approval."

Taylor put a pair of pants back on the rack, "True~ Wait, what time is it?"

"Um I don't know 4 p.m.," Deanna shrugged.

"Crap, I got to call the landlord. I should be getting a package," Taylor yelled face palming.

Deanna nodded, "Alright, I'm going to go buy these clothes." Taylor walked out the store waving thanks to her.

She walked over in the line for the cash register and thought, "Why the hell is this line so freaking long… oh wait I see the clearance sign never mind."

A woman tried to cut her in line and she said, "Excuse me, but there is a thing called 'wait your turn'."

The woman turned to Deanna glaring, "I was already right here, so shut up bitch."

A vein popped on Deanna's forehead and she forced a smile and said, "Look here you fat slut I'm not afraid to whoop yo ass here and now."

The woman crossed her arm and smirked, "Bring it."

Deanna cracked her knuckles and thought, "Taylor is going to kill me later, but… I think she'll make an exception."

Taylor started to stroll through her phone not paying attention to wear she was going. A boy ran into her causing her to fall to the ground.

She glared at the boy and yelled, "Watch wear you're going asshole!"

The boy gave her an indifferent look and said, "Sorry…I was running away from some people."

She looked at the boy again. He had onyx eyes, long black hair pulled in a ponytail with his bangs framing his face, and two distinct lines on his face. He had fair skin, a black tank top, and black pants with a cool looking necklace on. He looked like he was a couple years older than her. He was actually pretty sexy too.

He put his hand out and said, "Let me help you up."

Taylor took his hand and said, "Thanks…"

Then out of nowhere a horde of screaming girls came running in their direction. One of the girls spotted the boy and yelled, "There he is!"

They came running their way and Taylor freaked, "Is that what you were talking about? Why the HELL are crazy females chasing you?!"

He grabbed her hand and said, "Less talk more running for our lives."

They sprinted down the mall as the girls chased them down. Then the boy turned into a dead end.

"Damn," he frowned.

"Great just fucking great, death by fangirls THE HORROR," she screamed mentally. Her eyes darted around for any means of escape. As soon as she got a glance of one of the fangirls she spotted an exit. She pulled the boy and drove in shutting the door behind her. She covered his mouth and listened.

"I could have sworn they ran this way," one of the girls said confused.

"Maybe they went somewhere else," another said.

"Alright let's find them. Ugh I'm so jealous of the girl he was with," another said.

They all ran in search for the two. Taylor sighed in relief and took her hand from the boy's mouth.

"We should stay here for a few more minutes. Just to make sure they're off your trail," she smiled.

He gave her an indifferent look and raised an eyebrow and said, "You're an idiot aren't you."

She was taken aback by that and glared her eyes turning red, "Well excuse the hell out of me. I did just save you from crazy ass fangirls, and ran all over this fucking mall with you… you…you… JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAY!"

The boy smirked and said, "Well tell me your name first and I'll tell you mine scarf-girl."

"I asked first!"

"Well, I asked second."

"You're just avoiding the damn question!"

"You really don't know who I am do you scarf-girl," he asked a little astonished.

"NO, THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FIGURE OUT," she yelled and stomped like a little child.

He smirked, "You know you're fun to mess with scarf-girl."

"The names Taylor Knight not scarf girl," she mumbled crossing her arms and pouting.

"Hn, scarf-girl my name is Itachi," he smirked crossing his arms.

She cracked her knuckles and thought, "I so want to punch him right now." Then her phone started to vibrate. She looked at the screen to see Deanna's picture.

She answered, "Hello?"

"Taylor you know you love me right," she said.

That dear reader was Deanna way of saying she was in real deep shit. Taylor sighed, "What did you do this time?"

"Um…I might have gotten into a fight with this lady in the store, and it got I don't know out of hand," Deanna said nervously.

Taylor glared at the phone, "How out of hand?"

"Well…um… we destroyed a lot of manikins and security came and I accidently punched him making him pass out and then mall cops took us to mall jail and we have to pay a $200 fine for disturbing the peace haha. Oh and I'm also banded from the store for life," Deanna laughed nervously.

Taylor was silent for a while. Deanna started to feel even more nervous and said, "Taylor, are you there?"

"I am going to murder you," was all Deanna heard before the dial tone.

"Well she took it better than I thought she would," Deanna shrugged leaning back in the jail cell.

Taylor face palmed and mumbled, "Why is my best friend such a dumbass?"

She turned to Itachi and said, "Sorry, but I have to go I gotta bail my friend out of mall jail."

She started for the door until Itachi pulled her by the wrist and said, "Hey before you go take these."

He handed her two tickets for a concert. She read the name aloud, "Akatsuki? I've never heard of them. Are they good?"

Itachi smirked, "You'll just have to go and find out, and one more thing…"

"Hmm," Taylor looked up.

Itachi lean down and kissed her on the cheek causing Taylor to blush and grab her face.

"W-w-what was that for," she yelled after Itachi who ran out the room.

He turned around and winked. He mouthed "Later scarf-girl" and kept running.

Taylor stood there for a moment and blinked, "What the hell just happened?"

She made her way to jail, and gave to mall cop the fine.

Deanna came up and smiled nervously, "Hey Taylor old buddy old pal-,"

"Shut up, Deanna. You'll be working at the dinner with me until the damage you made is paid for, and your first two checks will be going to me," I said dragging her by the ear.

"Ow, ow, ow, Taylor I said I was sorry! Ouch, can you stop pulling my ear like I'm a child," Deanna yelled. People stared as we walked by and Deanna would just glare at them.

Taylor smirked, "Well you act like a child, why not treat you like one hm?"

"You are just evil," Deanna frowned.

"Only because you're stupid," I laughed letting her ear go.

They made their way out of the mall and to the bus stop. They flopped down on the bench and Deanna asked, "Where were you anyway? I thought you were just stepping out to call your manager."

Taylor blushed. She thought back to Itachi kissing her on the cheek. A random and sexy guy kissing you the cheek can make anyone blush, right?

Deanna snapped her fingers and said, "Earth to Taylor, what happened?"

"Okay, so I walked out the store when some dude ran into me. It turned out he had a ton of rabid fangirls chasing him," she was cut off by Deanna.

"Oh Jesus that's the worst kind of girl," Deanna said looking scared. You see Deanna was almost trampled in a fangirl stampede when she was little on a family trip to Hollywood, and has been terrified of them ever since. Taylor laughed her ass off when she heard the story the first time.

"Anyway I got caught up in the madness, and we ran all around the mall trying to get away from them. We got cornered but I saved us in the nick of time like the boss I am. Then I got the phone call from you," she finished leaving out the part about the kiss, "Oh and he gave me tickets to see some band called the Akatsuki." Taylor pulled out the tickets and handing them to her.

She examined the tickets and said, "Never heard of them, but the tickets are the real deal though. We should go and see them. It says the concert is tomorrow night at 10."

Taylor thought about it, "What if I end up seeing Itachi again…"

Deanna smiled, "Well… how about it."

She smirked, "Yeah let's go. It might be fun."

The bus pulled up and the got on. It was a smooth ride and Taylor's stop was coming up first.

"Um, Taylor did you ever call your landlord," Deanna asked.

Taylor stiffened and jumped out her seat causing several other passengers to jump, "Shit! I forgot."

Deanna started to laugh her ass off as her friend got off the bus and yelled, "I'll call you later Tay."

Taylor waved and ran into her building. Deanna wiped a tear from her eye and thought, "That girl is a riot and she doesn't even know it… Oh wait Mom is going to murder my ass when she finds out what happened at the mall…." Her mind wandered to the scenario…

"Mother dearest I'm home," Deanna said walking into the house.

She looked around to see her mother sitting at the dinner table with her legs and arms crossed.

"And where have you been Deanna," her mother glared motioning her to take a seat at the opposite end.

She nervously said, "I was with Taylor my dearest friend…"

A belt and two buff men in man and black suits popped out of nowhere and her mother smiled sadistically, "I heard you destroyed a store in the mall. You will be punished!"

Deanna's father who was six feet four appeared before his wife who was only five foot five and said, "Honey, please spare her life. She is nothing but a child she didn't mean it."

Her mother slapped her husband with a fish and laughed, "Since you want to protect her you shall be punished as well. MWAHAHAHA!"

Deanna and her father hugged each other with anime tears streaming down their faces and screamed, "NO SPARE US!"

Deanna came back to reality, hopped off the bus, and ran after Taylor, "Taylor, wait up! I'm not ready to die yet?"

In Taylor's apartment Deanna told her little daydream, as Taylor fixed dinner.

Taylor laughed, "Your mom won't try to kill you or slap your father with a fish. What is wrong with you?"

Deanna shook her head as she rocked back and forth in a chair, "You don't know that woman like I do. She's evil and I bet she has an army of rabid bunnies to do her bidding or tame wolves for a past time."

"Your mom isn't even mean," Taylor said placing a plate in front of Deanna.

Deanna took a piece of chicken and bit into it, "You obviously haven't heard the phrase used by all mothers; I brought you into this world I can take you out."

Taylor face palmed, "You really are an idiot, and how are you in honors classes again?"

"You got me," Deanna shrugged shoulders, "But anyway, Taylor you think we should look up the Akatsuki?"

Taylor shrugged, "Let's not why not let it be a surprise when we go to see them."

Deanna pouted, "Taylor that is so not fun."

"Are you questioning me," Taylor's eyes flashed red but she had a sweet smile.

Deanna flinched, "N-no not at all haha." She really hated with Taylor went into Black Knight mode. She becomes so damn scary. Unlike Deanna's mother Taylor really did tame a wild wolf when she was in Black Knight mode on a school camping trip. She constantly in Black Knight mode when they were younger thankfully she grew more emotions over the years.

"Thank God she only goes into Black Knight mode when she's irritated or mad nowadays," Deanna thought.

Her eyes turned back to normal and she smiled, "Great, because I am still pretty pissed that I'm now 200 dollar short on rent thanks to somebody."

"Again, IT WASN'T MY FAULT," Deanna yelled flinging her arms around comically.

Taylor frowned, "Yeah right. You always let your temper get the best of you."

"But Taylorrrr I can't help iiiiiiit," Deanna whined clinging to her side.

Taylor sighed patting her on the head smiling and thought, "She really is a handful but my life would be boring without her…"

After dinner the two dosed off on the couch in the living room. The next morning Deanna tried to sneak out the house before Taylor woke up. She really didn't want to go to work with her. Before she could grab the handle and dictionary came flying her way. She flew out the way just in time.

"What the HELL?! Taylor, who throws dictionaries," she yelled at crazy best friend who was smirking.

Taylor crossed her arms, "You're going to work with me kid."

She walked over and dragged her by the ear to the room. Deanna yelled, "But I don't want to wear that monstrosity!"

"It's not that bad, so stop complaining," Taylor sighed.

"NEVER," she yelled in responds.

When they got to the café Deanna refused to take off her jacket. Taylor made her put on the dress version of the uniform. It was a black dress that stopped at her thighs and black heels. Taylor wore black slack, a long sleeved shirt with a black vest, and black heels. She didn't like heels as such as Deanna but it as her uniform, so she didn't have a choice.

Taylor laughed, "It's your punishment and I told your mom. She said do it or that fantasy you had will come true."

Deanna stiffened and gave in, "Okay…"

"Alrighty then let's get to work," Taylor said smiling going to take customers' orders.

The day was long but it was pretty productive. Deanna was actually nice and didn't make any rude comments to the customers. Taylor's boss let them have two breaks because of how many people came in. When the café closed Deanna and Taylor had their heads down on the counter exhausted.

"Deannaaaaaa, I'm tired," Taylor whined taking off her heels.

Deanna whined, "I know. My feet hurt like hell. I'm not used to wearing heels. The last time I wore them was 8th grade graduation."

They both put their chins on the counter as the manager placed to cups of coffee in front of them, "Great work today girls. This is on the house."

"Thanks," they both chorused.

Taylor took a sip of the coffee and looked at the clock. 9:15 p.m., "We should get ready for the concert. It's going to take us at least an hour to get to the place from this side of town."

All of Deanna's energy suddenly came back, "Yes, finally something entertaining. Let's get ready right now!"

She pulled Taylor back to the locker room. Taylor yelled, "Not my coffee~"

"Forget the fucking coffee," Deanna yelled.

"But it's great coffee," Taylor mumbled.

When they got to the locker room they changed their clothes. Deanna curled her hair. She put on a gray crop top, black skinny jeans, fingerless gloves, and hi top gym shoes. Taylor made her hair look a little spiky; she put on a purple tank top, black skinny jeans, white Nikes, white wrist bands, and her black lucky scarf. They looked at each other and smiled.

"De, you look like you're going to fight someone poor soul," Taylor laughed.

Deanna smirked, "And Tay, you look like you're in a rock band yourself."

"So basically we look good," they said in unison.

They walked out the room and said goodbye to the manager before walking out.

Taylor snapped her fingers and said, "Wait a minute." She ran back into the café.

Deanna thought, "I swear if she went back for that coffee I'm gonna slap her."

She ran back out, "I left my coffee."

Deanna face palmed and shook her head, "Taylor lets go already."

"You're just mad because you left yours," she laughed.

When they got to the bus stop people were staring at them. Deanna glared and said, "What you've never seen two sexy girls at a bus stop before."

The people turned away. Deanna hated when people stared at them for no apparent reason.

Taylor sighed, "Calm down, here comes the bus."

They boarded and were on their way. They got off the bus after half an hour.

"How far do we have to walk," Taylor asked looking at the time, "It looks like the concert is about to start soon."

Deanna looked around and spotted and large group of people about three blocks down. She grabbed Taylor and said, "Come one!"

They started to run down the street until they made it. They were about to enter when a tall blue man with a black shirt that said security stopped them.

"Where's your tickets girls," he asked smirking.

"Why are you blue? That's freaking awesome," Taylor asked astonished while handing him the tickets.

He smirked, "Secret kid. You two can go in. You have front row seats by the way."

The both thanked him and walked in. They were amazed by how many girls and even boys were there. The place was packed.

Deanna and Taylor whistled, "Damn…"

They made their way to their seats they noticed how many people made a red cloud on their shirts.

"Do you think we should get a shirt too," Deanna asked.

Taylor looked around and shrugged, "You owe me money so don't even think about buying anything."

"You suck," Deanna said crossing her arms.

"Love you too!"

Suddenly, the lights went out and the fog started to cover the stage and people started to jump out their seats and cheer.

"Now for what you all have been waiting for…," a deep voice started as figures started to appear on stage, "The one, the only, the Akatsuki!"

The stage lights came on and Taylor's eyes widened. She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Itachi," she said breathlessly. He looked around and smirked when they made I contact.

"He's in the band," she yelled in her mind.

**A/N: So how do you like the story so far? Review and tell my all about it. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

For: Why the Heck are the Akatsuki Here? As Kids?!, Did It Have to be This Anime?, and Rockin' With the Akatsuki

Okay, I know everyone hates the Author's Note chapters. Believe me I know, but I thought that everyone deserved and explanation for my long ass absence. Everyone has the right to give me a virtual slap or punch in the face I deserve it.

Number 1:

For everyone that was either preparing for the ACT/ PSAE(Prairie State Achievement Exam only ppl in Illinois take this one…. I think… wasn't really paying attention to my teacher hahaha), or taken it in the last two days with me you all know my pain. I had so much much homework and practice exams it was ridiculous, but helpful. Yes, yes school sucks ass :p Please wish me luck and keep your fingers crossed for my results hopefully its good. I didn't think it was that hard….

Number 2:

I had writers block, but I wrote down tons of ideas for the stories and I have not lost inspiration one bit.

Number 3:

Just too much crap going on in my life.

However, dear readers that is not a good excuse for keeping you all in suspense for either of my stories. I'm glad to say that since that devil- worshipping test is over I WILL BE UPDATING FOR THE FIRST TIME IN 2013 ON FRIDAY, SATURDAY, AND SUNDAY ! *cheers and claps* I'm so sorry about keeping you all waiting so long. If you want to message me the virtual punch or slap feel free (- ^-) also message me anything you wish, whether it's an idea or request for the story you like, how your day is going, anything. Look forward to the new chapters Friday, and thanks for all your support for the story you enjoy reading by me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's the new chapter. Oh, I forgot to mention this last chapter my little cousin gave me the idea for this story so all credit for that goes to her. I will update the story every Friday and Saturday. Please review, favorite, or follow! Enjoy :)**

Chapter 2: Is this Really a Band?

"He's in the band," Taylor yelled in her mind. She stared at Itachi and broke eye contact.

Deanna noticed, "Hey, what's wrong Tay?"

"Um… you remember the boy I was talking about yesterday," Taylor said giving Deanna a nervous smile.

"Yeah…"

"That's him," she laughed nervously pointing.

It took Deanna a few moment for it to sink in, "…WHAT!"

The music started booming. They looked up to see the whole band. Itachi had his hair let down with red contacts with three tomes surrounding his pupil, a tight red shirt, and black pants. He was holding an electric guitar too. The boy next to him had extremely, long blonde hair, blue eyes, a tight blue shirt, and ripped black pants. He had a bass guitar and smirked and winked to the crowd.

"That guy is hot," Deanna thought staying at the blonde drooling.

The guy on the drums had silver hair and purple eyes. He was wearing a V-neck black shirt with blue jeans. On the keyboard was a boy with red hair and hazel eyes. He wore a purple shirt with a black long sleeve under it, and blue jeans.

"Scratch that all of these guys are hot," both thought as Itachi and Deidara started to sing.

The girls and the crowded started yelling random names.

"We love you Deidara!"

"Hidan you're the best. Let me have your babies!"

"Sasori is so adorable!"

"Itachi is the sexiest!"

Taylor looked at Deanna, "Well at least we know their names now. That's amounts for something right?"

Deanna was still staring at the blonde one as he and Itachi sang. Taylor snapped her fingers, "Earth to Deanna!"

That's when three more people ran on the stage and began to dance. One was a girl with violet hair and amber eyes. She had a black hat on with a white cold shoulder shirt, and black pants with one leg cut into shorts.

The boys yelled, "Woooo Konan!"

The other two were boys. They both had on red contacts, black pants, and red shirts. They looked like they were brothers. The only different was their height and hair. The short one had short spiky black hair. The other one had extremely long spiky black hair.

The girls in the crowd yelled, "Madara! Tobi! We love you!"

Taylor thought, "This is amazing! They are good and whoever the manager is they're smart for having a girl in a boy's band to get more male fans."

She stared at Itachi as he bent over grabbing random fans hands singing. When he got to her he grabbed her hand and kissed it, causing her to blush. The blonde did the same to Deanna causing her to nearly faint. The boys looked at each other and smirked. They pulled to two on stage.

"What the hell," they both screamed coming back to their senses.

Itachi let go of Taylor's hand and circled her singing the song. The blonde did the same to Deanna.

"This is really happening," Taylor whispered to Deanna.

Deanna nodded, "Yeah…pinch me I got to be knocked the hell out right now."

Taylor pinched her earning a pinch back. They looked at each other and nodded. They both said, "Shit we're definitely awake."

Out of nowhere the blonde pulled Deanna to the opposite end of the stage. Deanna looked up at him and he just smirked causing her to blush.

She thought, "What's with this guy? Why did he choose me…not that I'm complainin'."

He whispered, "What's your name cutie?"

"The name's Deanna, not cutie. What's your name blondie," Deanna said pouting and glaring.

He smirked and said, "The name's Deidara, and since you don't like cutie I'll just call you shorty."

Deanna glared and said, "You wanna fight or something? Cause we can go at it right now blondie."

Deidara laughed and said, "You're hilarious, but sure we could fight after the show. That is if you think you're up for it?" He glared back at her.

She smirked, "You're on blondie." Deidara smirked and continued to sing the song.

Taylor thought, "This is amazing, but…"

Itachi grabbed she hand and spun her around bringing her into his chest. He kissed her on the cheek earning cheers and yelling from the crowd. She blushed as the lights went out and the curtains closed.

She pulled away from Itachi and slapped his hand away, "Don't kiss me without my permission."

He smirked and pulled her back, "Well do I have permission this time?"

She blushed as he leaned in. Deanna appeared pulling Taylor away, "Whoa there lover boy Taylor is for sale, but you'll have to pay if you're interested."

Taylor punched Deanna and said, "I'm not for sale dammit!"

The guy that was on drums walked up and laughed, "Wow Itachi and Blondie you really know how to pick girls out lately." He patted Taylor and Deanna on the head.

Deidara slapped his hands away from the girls and said, "Hidan go find some slut to fuck."

Hidan smirked and said, "Maybe I will…," he looked at Deanna, "So crop top girl wanna come with me for a night."

Deanna gave him a blank look and cracked her knuckles. She pulled her arm back and connected her fist to Hidan's nose.

"Shit! That hurt," he yelled holding his face.

Deanna was astonished, "You're still standing usually that punch puts people to sleep."

Hidan glared and said, "Well that shit doesn't work on me bitch."

"That's it I'm going to kick yo ass you albino bastard," Deanna lunged for Hidan but Taylor grabbed her and pulled her back.

Taylor smirked, "As much as I would love to see Deanna destroy Hidan I want some questions answered."

Itachi smirked, "Shoot scarf-girl."

Taylor blushed, "Stop calling me that! Anyway, so are you sure you guys are the band?"

Hidan yelled, "What do you think scarf-girl? Were we not just playing music and singing right?"

Deanna smirked, "Wait, you guys are the band? I thought you were just the opening act. Oops."

All the band members glared and were fully ready to lunge at the smirking girl until a man with dark skin in a suit walked up. He had green eyes and the white of his eyes were red, like he was up all night planning something important. He glared at the girl, who flinched, and then to the band.

His voice was deep and menacing as he asked, "Exactly who are you two?" he looked to the band members, "And shouldn't you be getting ready for the next show? Get back to work you freeloaders."

"Why don't you shut up you heathen-," Hidan was cut off as the man punched him in the back of the head.

"Shut up Hidan," he said. He then turned his attention back to the two girls, who were smirking at Hidan's pain. He stretched his hand out and shook Taylor's hand, "My name is Kakuzu. I'm the group's manager. Sorry for the harm these idiots caused."

Taylor smiled, "It's not problem I just wasn't expecting to be pulled on stage is all. No harm done really."

Deanna frowned, "Speak for yourself, me and the blonde fur ball over there have a fight to attend to. No one calls me shorty and gets away with it," she pointed to Deidara, "Ya hear that."

Deidara smirked and cracked his knuckles, "Bring it on shorty. I can take you on easy."

"Oh really," Deanna said and she started to run after him.

"Deanna if you don't stop think of your mother will do," Taylor said with a sinister smirk on her face.

Deanna stop dead in her tracks as her mind began to wander.

"_Mother dear I'm home," Deanna said walking into the house only to have to buff men grab her by each arm._

"_What the hell! Let me go you overly strong men," she yelled flipping one._

"_Well well well…Looks like my adorable daughter is mom."_

_Deanna froze and she fell to the ground thinking, "Maybe if I play dead she won't notice."_

"_Deanna, stop playing dead. You're not a dog, and I just want to…talk."_

_Deanna thought, "Oh hell, I'm in for it."_

_She got up and looked at her mother nervously, "Mother dear…um I love you…"_

_Her mother gave an evil smirk and beckoned her to step forward, "Daughter of mine step up to the throne."_

_Deanna looked up and yelled, "When the hell did she get in a throne, and WE HAVE ONE OF THOSE!"_

"_Silence child. You will be punished. Not only did you embarrass me, the Supreme Queen of the Washington's, but you also assaulted a rock star that is suing us for the damage. What do you have to say," she mother asked she glared at her daughter._

_Deanna yelled, "I'm sorry mother dearest. PLEASE DON'T BEAT ME WITH A FISH!"_

_Her mother gave a twisted smirk, "I won't beat you with a fish… you will be punished with a week of Teletubbies with no commercial breaks. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"_NOOOOOOOOO," Deanna yelled as she was being dragged off by the overly buff men again._

Deanna shivered and he face turned blue. She regained her composure seconds later. She threw her arms in the air and said, "Forget it. He wins. Nobody has time for that Evil Supreme Queen I call mother."

Everyone was confused expect for Taylor, who just laughed, "Now it's Evil Supreme Queen… hahaha…what did you imagine this time hahahaha."

"A week of Teletubbies… the torture" she sighed and shivered.

Deidara laughed, "This girl is too much."

Deanna threw her shoe at him and yelled, "Shut up fur ball."

The two began to argue as Taylor talked to the rest of the band.

"Well, I guess I should introduce the both of us. I'm Taylor Knight and that," she pointed to Deanna who looked like she was ready to pounce at any given second, "is Deanna Washington. We appreciate the tickets I guess…" She blushed as she saw Itachi smirk at her.

He looked at the group and said, "Well guys, where are your manners? She was nice enough to introduce herself we should do the same."

He started it off, "I'm Itachi Uchiha. I'm the lead singer and guitarist." He winked at her.

The boy with red hair and hazel eyes walked up next. He had a bored expression, "I'm Sasori. I was the one on the keyboard."

Hidan walked up and frowned, "You already know my name and what the hell I do, but I like you more than your friend over there so I guess I'll be formal. My name is Hidan and I play the drums." She smiled and nodded head.

The dancers came up next. The girl came up. She was even more beautiful in person. She had smooth pale skin, her eyes were sparkling, and her violet hair was so glossy. Taylor could know tell she had a lip piercing also. She gave a warm smile and said, "Hi, I'm Konan. As you can see I'm the only girl with these idiots. I'm the lead dancer, and I would like to be your friend if you don't mind."

Taylor blushed from embarrassment and smiled, "Sure I'd like that. It's nice to meet you."

The short boy with black spiky hair walked up. He smiled, "Hey there, I'm Tobi Uchiha and this is my older brother Madara Uchiha. He's grouchy most of the time, but don't hold it against him," he hugged Taylor, "A pleasure to meet you."

Taylor hugged back and thought, "Wow they are friendlier than I ever thought a rock band would be," then she spoke, "Uchiha…"

Tobi face palmed, "Oh yeah, Itachi, Madara, and I are all cousins. Itachi has a little brother too. We all live together."

"Oh…"

Madara spoke next. He was really tall and handsome, and he had an emotionless face as he pointed in Deanna and Deidara's direction, "And that dumbass is Deidara. He's our back up signer and bass guitar player. As you can see he's an asshole who likes to fight with everyone."

"Don't worry Deanna's the same way," Taylor smirked.

Both yelled to the others, "Who are you calling dumbass and asshole. Stop copying me jerk."

Everyone sweat dropped as they started arguing again. Everyone started to get ready for the next act. Itachi turned to Taylor and said, "So do you want to stay, and we'll take the both of you home after this last show."

Taylor thought about it, "Let me ask Deanna…HEY DEANNA WANNA STAY FOR THE LAST SHOW!"

Deanna turned around, "If it gets me a free ride home why not?"

Itachi smirked, "Great. Here take these."

Taylor looked at them. They were back stage passes.

"Now Kisame and Pein won't be assholes if they find you two," he smiled, "Deidara let's go we have to set up."

Deidara began to walk away from Deanna. Then he got an idea, and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into his chest.

She glared, "What the fuck are you do-,"

She was cut off as Deidara silenced her with a kiss. Her face lit a bright red as Itachi and Taylor's mouths dropped to ground level. Deidara pulled back with a satisfied look on his face and said, "Madara forgot to mention I'm the playboy of the group. See ya later, shorty."

He walked off leaving Deanna in shock. Taylor waved her hand in front of her face and snapped, but got no reaction.

"Wow, I haven't seen her like this since 5th grade in Jacob confessed his undying love for her," Taylor said astonished.

Itachi asked, "Is she going to be okay?''

"Yeah in 3…2…1"

"I'M GOING TO RIP HIS LIPS OFF HIS UGLY MUG," Deanna yelled as she ran after the blonde.

**A/n: Been a long time hasn't it! Hope you like and review plz.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: How's it going everyone two chaps in a day. Hope you like the last chapter. Well anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Who Said You Could Move In?!

After Deanna and Deidara trying to kill each other and the last show Itachi offered to take the girls home. As they walked to his car, Deidara ran to them, "Let me tag along."

"No way, jackass," Deanna huffed crossing her arms.

He smirked, "Still upset I see, but don't worry it will never happen again Shorty, You'll just have to cherished that one kiss." He dodged as she swung her foot at him.

"Cherish my ass," Deanna yelled.

He smirked, "Is that an invitation?"

"UGH…"

Itachi brought his hand to his face, "Deidara you can come if you don't start and argument every five minutes."

Deanna yelled, "What? Man, it is your car after all…" She hopped in the back with Taylor.

Taylor laughed, "I thought he was hot to you. I wonder what changed that ."

"When he started to talk," Deanna glared at the blonde as he sat in the front seat.

Itachi started the car and asked, "So where are we going ladies?"

Taylor said, "Well Deanna lives closer to here. I'm kind of far off."

"What I have to go home with that evil woman," Deanna gave a deep sigh and yawn.

Taylor was getting tired too it was 2 in the morning. It's been a long exciting day between the mall and meeting a band.

"I'm so sleepy," she thought rubbing her eyes.

Deanna gave Itachi the directions to her house and asked Deidara to jump out the window in front of a moving bus, which started a whole argument.

"Why don't you jump off a cliff," Deidara yelled.

"Jump in a lake," Deanna smirked.

"Kick rocks," Deidara glared.

"Take off the mask Halloween isn't for another 5 months. Oh wait that's just your face," Deanna laughed. Deidara was at a loose of words. The girl actually shut him up, and that was a first for anyone.

Deidara smirked, "I think I'm starting to like this girl."

Itachi turned to him and asked, "What was that?"

"Oh nothing…."

When they got to Deanna's house lights were all off.

"Everyone must be sleep," she said. She turned to every, "Thank you for taking me home Itachi."

"No prob," he said leaning on the steering wheel.

She looked at Taylor and said, "Call me when you get in. If I don't answer I'm probably sleep."

She looked at Deidara and gave him a blank look then turned away making him glared.

"What I don't get any departing words," he asked.

"Nope, bye everyone," she said finally getting out of the car. She ran up to the house and unlocked the door walking in.

Itachi turned around and said, "Where to now?"

Taylor told him the directions and he started on his way. Taylor looked at the window as he drove and Deidara fell asleep. Itachi looked at her through the rear view mirror and sighed.

"So tell me about yourself," Itachi said.

"You sound like a psych trying to psycho analyze me," Taylor mumbled.

Itachi chuckled, "Well I know you're silly, but seriously tell me something about you. If it helps I'll tell you about myself."

Taylor looked at Itachi and smirked, "You go first."

He took a deep breath, "Well my parents died when I was 13. I had to raise my little brother Sasuke. You'll meet him by the way. I live with my older cousin Madara and my little cousin Tobi. I've wanted to be a singer ever since I was a little boy, and I'm determined to keep it going. In the future I want to have a wife and kids. Your turn."

Taylor thought, "Wow that was a lot."

Itachi looked at her though the mirror, "Well…"

"Hmmm…," Taylor put her finger on her chin, "Well I've been an orphan since I was 5. My parents got in a car accident, and I was the only one to survive the crash. The people in the orphanage were nice, but I never got adopted."

"Why," he asked.

Taylor looked out the window and continued, "I was still in shock and I barely showed any emotion… until I meet Deanna, but it was still very little… Anyway, I live by myself actually and I work at a café. My landlord and boss treat me real nice. I don't really know what I want to be. I do want kids one day and I husband that love me unconditionally. I'd be happy with that." She smiled at Itachi.

A light blush appeared on his cheeks and he thought, "She's really cute when she smiles… but I feel like there are many things I don't know about her…"

Then something clicked, "Wait, why do you live by yourself?"

"I'm too old for the system now, and it's too crowded at Deanna's house. Her parents said they didn't mind though, but I don't feel comfortable with that," she explained grabbing her keys out of her bag since her house was coming up.

"What if the guys and me move in with you?"

Taylor hit her forehead on the window and yelled, "WHAT?"

Deidara jumped out his sleep, "Who died?!"

Itachi smirked parking the car, "What if we moved in with you?"

She blushed, "Why would I let you, your cousins, and your little brother move in with me?! No way! Plus I don't even know you man!"

Itachi turned around, "Well how about you get to know me. Can you hand me your phone?"

"Why should I," she asked scooting away from the boy.

He just put his hand out, "Just give me the phone already scarf-girl."

She reluctantly handed it over and he began to put his number in, "Give me a call or text anytime you need something."

He handed the phone back and she shyly took it and said, "What makes you think I would?"

Itachi just gave an all knowing smirk, "You will…"

Taylor opened the door and stepped out, "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem, but remember to call or text," Itachi said.

Deidara waved and smiled, "Nice meeting you scarf-girl. Tell Shorty I said she sucks ass, and we will have that fight sooner or later."

Taylor laughed, "I'll be sure to tell her. See you guys around."

The two drove off and Taylor waved them off. She had her way up the stairs of her apartment. When she got in she looked around at her rather large apartment. When she moved in it just so happened the previous tenant was actually pretty wealthy, and had a big family. The landlord took her in because she actually reminded him of his deceased granddaughter. Her rent was pretty low and he was like a grandfather to her. She had 2 baths, a large kitchen, 3 bedrooms; one she uses for storage and the others actual bedrooms, a big living room, and a great view of the city. She dropped her bag and kicked off her shoes.

As she fell on the couch she thought, "This place is big enough for the 5 of us to live here..."

She shook her head, "No, they aren't coming here… I'm going to bed."

She walked to her room and called Deanna to tell her she got home, but it went straight to voice mail, so she left a message. Finally, changing and going to bed.

The next morning she went to go the store to get some groceries. As she was walking out the store Deanna called her.

"Hey"

"Sorry I didn't answer last night. Joey put that down… so how was the ride home," Deanna asked.

"It was fine, oh Deidara told me to tell you that you suck and still wants to fight you," Taylor said adjusting the bag on her arm.

"That douchebag and to think I thought he was sexy… Ashley, Mom called you," Deanna yelled into her background.

Taylor smirked, "It's as busy as ever there huh?"

"Yeah, the kids are such a pain except for Andy. He's so adorable," Deanna said like a doting mother.

Deanna has four younger siblings. Ashley is 15 years old and the quiet and smart sibling. Joey is 10 and the oldest boy. He's so hyper and always puts a smile on his face no matter the situation. His twin sister is Destiny she's just as hyper as her twin and a tomboy. She sees Deanna and Taylor as her role models. The youngest boy is Andy, Deanna's 3 year old brother. Taylor had to admit he was an adorable kid and was so sweet. He's Deanna's favorite and chases her around everywhere. He was the girl's weak spot.

"How's your mom and dad," Taylor asked.

"They're fine and they still want you to move in. You do know they see you as another daughter, and they don't want you living alone," Deanna said.

"Naw, it's too crowded over there and tell them I appreciate the offer, but I'm fine by myself. I'll come over once in a while to help with the kids though. Leaving them with just you all the time might not go so well," she laughed as Deanna huffed.

"Whatever, I'm a great influence," she argued.

"You turn your siblings into your own personal army, and took over a park district," Taylor dead panned.

Deanna sweat dropped, "I was 13 okay! Why won't anyone get over that already."

"You were an evil dictator for about a week. The twins and Ashley thought it was okay to bully people and got suspended from school. You're a terrible role model and influence!," Taylor laughed.

"Hey, I had a talk with them. Plus, Ashley is more reserved now, but I got to go. Mom wants me to get the kids ready for a party," she said.

"Okay talk to you later," Taylor said hanging up the phone.

She made her way back to the apartment. When she unlocked the door she and walked in her jaw dropped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING HERE?!"

No other than, Madara, Itachi, Tobi, and some boy with pale skin and hair spiked up in the back sitting on the couch.

Itachi smirked, "I told you we'd move in, didn't I?"

"Thanks for having us here. The other apartment was falling apart," Tobi said waving at Taylor.

Taylor yelled, "You can't just break into someone's house. What's wrong with you four…by the way who's the kid?"

Itachi said, "Oh that's my little brother Sasuke."

She looked closely at the boy. She could see the resemblance. He had the same bored expression as Madara and said, "Hey, thanks for putting up with my stupid brother and cousins."

The other three glared at the boy and said, "We aren't stupid jerk."

Taylor patted Sasuke on the shoulder and said, "I'm so sorry."

He got the message and smirked.

"But seriously, you guys got to go," Taylor said placing the groceries in the kitchen.

Itachi walked in and leaned on the counter next to her and said, "Sorry, but your landlord agreed. He said he'd call you and inform you about it." He leaned into Taylor's face and whispered, "You're stuck with us."

Taylor blushed and pushed him away, "What the hell dude! I can't accept this!"

She ran out causing Itachi's smirk to widen. She ran to her room and closed the door and dialed her landlord's number.

"Hello, Taylor," Mr. Robinson answered.

"Do you know why I'm calling," she almost yelled.

"Hmm… oh I forgot to tell you about the four that will be living with you now. They seem like great young men," he said.

"Yeah, I guess…," she said quietly.

Mr. Robinson continued, "You know I thought you were kind of lonely in the huge apartment, and they said they were friends of yours. It's not a problem is it?"

She sighed, "I guess not. Sorry for bothering you."

"Anytime," he said hanging up the phone.

Taylor ran a hand through her hair and sighed, "I can't believe this is happening…"

She walked back out to see Sasuke going through the food cabinets, Tobi rolling around on the floor, Madara sleep on the couch, and Itachi in the fridge. Itachi looked up to see her and smirked.

"So how'd it go," he asked everyone expect for Madara looked toward she.

She crossed her arms and grumbled, "You four can stay, but I still don't like it."

Sasuke frowned, "Why not isn't lonely living by yourself. I mean at least with us we can have fun." He smiled.

She frowned and thought, "Lonely huh…"

Itachi walked up to her and said, "It's going to be nice living with you roommate."

Taylor sighed, "I think life just got more complicated…"

**A/N: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! SEE YA GUYS NEXT FRIDAY!**


End file.
